When the Sky Falls
by Flames The Gold Phoenix
Summary: Complete and total insanity. Pg just to be safe...
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Hi all! I'm Flames and this is my first fanfic and I will use flames (the review flames stupid) to heat up my popcorn!! :D You see my microwave broke down and I am hungry!! Anyway let the story begin!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. DON'T LAUGH YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

It Begins

Ron: I have a confession people. I AM IN LOVE WITH MY BLANKET!!! sobs

Everyone:.................

Harry: Ron did you take you pills today?

Ron: Maybe...

Everyone:............

Hermione: Comes bursting through the door Everyone, I have a confession to make. insert dramatic pause I am in love with Harry!!

Everyone: OO

Ron: still sobbing

Random Person in room: I always thought you fancied Ron?

Everyone:.........

Harry: Well I have a confession to! I am in love with Dracie Poo!

Everyone: O.O''''

Somewhere in the dungeons.......

Draco:Clutches heart AHHHHHH!!!

Back in the common room.....

Hermione:now sobbing along with Ron is that true Harry??

Harry: No, I just thought since both of you had confessions that I should have one too....Begins to sob with Ron and Hermione

Random student: Why are you sobbing Hermione? Harry just said he was not telling the truth.

Hermione: Because if Harry is sad then I must be sad to!

Suddenly, Proff. McGonagall entered the room wearing a very revealing outfit and had bright pink hair.

Everyone: O.O'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

McGonagall: In a very Valley girl voice Like everyone like needs to like go down to the Great Hall to like eat like lunch like now.

Everyone: OO''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Everyone Proceeded to the Great Hall and were shocked and horrified to find that all of the teachers were dressed like sluts!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Everyone runs out of great hall expect Draco and Harry

Harry: Looks over at Draco HI DRACIE POO!!!! .

Draco: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! runs out of hall

Harry: TT No one loves me!!!!!!! begins to sob

Somewhere in castle.......

Hermione: Begins to sob even through she was unprovoked

Back in the Great Hall.....

While Harry was sobbing Snape had come up to him. He was wearing a pink dress with kittens and flowers on it.

Snape: I love you Harry!

Harry: OO''''''''''''''''

A/n: Okay So that is chapter 1. To find out what happens in chapter 2 please REVIEW!!! Remember flames will be used to heat up my popcorn!! I'm hungry people!


	2. Counseling

'Ello! I am very disappointed!! Not one flame!! How am I supposed to heat my popcorn now?!?! Oh well. Anyways here's chapter two!

Chapter 2

Counseling

Harry: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs out of hall)

Snape: (smiles) He must feel the same!! :D:D:D

In the Gryffindor common room......

Everyone: (crowed around notice board)

Random person in room: Hey, look! There's a new counselor!

Everyone: (looks at sign)

Hermione: (talking to Harry and Ron) Maybe we should go see this counselor.

Harry and Ron: (nod)

Later that day.....

Ron: Helllooo..... (looks around room)

Suddenly Sailor Moon jumps out of the shadows

SM: Hello!! I am the new counselor!! Sit down!

Ron: (sits)

SM: What severe problems are troubling you? (Grins)

Ron: Well you see I kind of..... (is now silent)

SM: Come on spit it out!

Ron: I....I.... Lo...

SM: (is now irritated) If you don't say it now I'll vaporize you with my moon beam!

Ron: OO' (is still silent)

SM: ARG!! (charges moon beam)

Suddenly....

POOF!

Sailor moon turned back into Serena! (Spelling?)

Ron: OO''''''''''''''''''''

S: What happened!! (Transforms again)

POOF!

She is Serena again.

S: GRRRRR!!! (Transforms....again)

POOF!

I'll give you three guesses.....

Ron: OO (is still silent)

S: I'll get it this time!

Ron: (Gets up and leaves)

Ron: ( is now far away)

Off in the distance.....

POOF!

"DAMN IT!"

The next day at breakfast...

Dumbledore: Ahem! I have an announcement!

Everyone: (Looks at Dumbledore)

Dumbledore: I think Finch is hot!! .

Everyone: OO AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (Everyone runs out of hall screaming)

Next Day......

A/n: That's all for now! HA HA! I LEFT YOU HANGING! REVIEW!! OR FLAME!! I'M STILL HUNGRY!!


	3. DADA and The Stalker

Hello!! Wow two chapters in one day? And a new story?!? I'm on a roll! Anyway if you like teen titans please check out my new story! Anyways moving on!

Chapter 3

DADA and the Stalker

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were on the way to DADA class when Pansy appeared in front of them.

Pansy: Hermione? Can I have one of you shirts?? Please?

Hermie (hee hee hermie....): O.O Why?????

Pansy: I need it for my portfolio (pulls out folder)

Hermie: (grabs fold and looks at it)

There are pictures of her, fragments of her hair, some cloth that looked suspiciously like her long lost shorts, her missing toothbrush; some used chewing gum, and many other items you don't want to know.

Everyone: OO

Suddenly the bell rings. (There's a bell right? checks books See! There is!)

Everyone goes into the classroom and wait for there teacher. Suddenly Scooby-Doo appears!!

SD: Rello! I ram rour rubstitute reacher for roday!

Everyone: OO""""

SD: rhat?

Hermie: (has glazed look in her eyes) whatever you say....

RPIR (random person in room): Who are you and what have you done with our teacher?!?!

SD: I have no idea what you mean! (closet door opens to reveal tied up person. THE REAL SUBSTITUTE!)

Everyone: GASP!

SD: (anime sweatdrop) Uhhhh.... (quickly shuts door) Forget that.

Hermie: (forgets)

That's all for now folks!! Remember REVIEW!


	4. The Evil White Bunny

Hey all!! Guess what! I got a flame!! Look!! My popcorn should be done with in 48 hours!! :D Oh! Guess what else! I have my own muse now!! :D (Shows cute little white wolf pup with dark green eyes!)

Wolf pup: Bark! (It's a cute squeaky bark!)

Flames: Isn't she adorable!! (Cuddles pup) I need name suggestions people! Anyway on to the story!

Chapter 4

The Evil White Bunny

SD: Now class today I shall be teaching you... Ummm....

RPIR: Come on spit it out!

Class: (Nods)

SD: Hold your pant on! You will be learning how ummm.... Dogs say hello to each other!

Class: Ewww.....

SD: What?

RPIN #2: We already know that.... Maybe you should teach us something else.

Class: (nods in agreement)

SD: Well... ummm.... How about you all just talk and stuff.....

Class: Okay! (Begins chattering away)

Suddenly the ground begins to shake and a huge crack begins to open on the ground. You can see the heat fumes admitting from it and the most disgusting thing began to emerge from the depths of it....

AN EVIL WHITE FLUFFY BUNNY!

Class: OO

EWFB: Where is he?!

RPIR: Who?

EWFB: Scooby.

Class minus Hermione: (Points to Scooby who is covering in a corner)

EWFB: (Grabs Scooby and drags him into the crack)

SD: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Herms: NO!!! MY LOVE!!! (Sobs uncontrollably)

Crack closes up

Harry: Hey I thought you loved me! (Sobs)

Hermione: (Does not notice)

Then, out of no where Snape appears....

Snape: Don't cry Harry-poo! I'm here! ï

Harry: (Sobs harder)

Hermione: (Gets up and takes out rocket launcher)

Class: O.O

Herm: Alright you maggots!! Get up!! We're going on a mission!

A/n: Alright that's all for now!

Wolf Pup: Woof!

A/n: Oh and remember to give me name suggestions!


End file.
